


My little boy

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adorable Freddie, Angst, Brian Has Anxiety, Brian and Freddie need ahug, Brian is a hottie, Brian is to emotional, Cancer, Collars, Crying, Dom!Brian, Freddie has cancer, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Sub Roger, Wetting, anger problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is a 19 year old student battling cancerBrian is his hot professor,Brian gets Freddie to stay behind and finds out about the cancer from another teacherLeave Requests and Kudos
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Brian May/Freddie Mercury, frian - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. when we first met

__

_**1990s** _

_**Freddie:19** _

_**Brian:24** _

__

_**May 3rd 1990** _

Its a school day,Freddie bulsara,a nineteen year old,battling cancer.he is growing his hair back,its short at the moment,he's upset about it.He has a new professor for his class,Science,he Walked in,cap on.head down,he went and sat at his desk,drawing in his book."Class"all heads shot up,the new hot,sexy professor,Brian may or known as Mr May."i'm Mr May,your new science teacher",Brian says,Freddie hadn't been paying attention.he kept drawing.the bell rung,Freddie went to leave"stay behind",was said,Freddie sighed and sat down."i've done nothing",he says,feeling tired from his Chemo appointments.#

"You're not in trouble",Brian says.Freddie rolled his eyes,"then why am i *BIIIIIIG YAWN* here",he asked."to talk",Brian says"about what?",Freddie sassed."You",Brian says"Nothing to know",Freddie says."i've been told",Brian finally says,Freddie froze,tearing up.he wanted to bolt it and leave."i'm not judging",Brian reassured,Freddie was already crying."face me Freddie",Brian says,the persian wouldn't.Freddie wipes his tears.he slowly faced Brian."there's nothing to talk about",he snaps.tears took over.Brian rushed to him"i'm not judging you",Brian says.Freddie felt soft thumbs wipe his tears."what's wrong?",Brian asked,Freddie ran out of the class,crying his eyes out.he was in the boys bathroom,thoughts taking over.

_**Ugly** _

_**baldie!** _

_**skinhead** _

Freddie wipes his tears away.he cried.almost collapsing.he went to the principles office.he knocked on the door"come in Freddie",Principle Richard Schmidt says.Freddie walked in"C'mere",he says.Freddie walked to him.they hugged.Freddie was sent back to class,he went and sat down when the bully came in...Paul Prenter."hey!its baldi!",he yelled,laughing then the whole class started laughing,Freddie walked out.he sat outside,Brian went to check on him."Freddie,Are you okay?",he asked.Freddie shook his head."do they do this everyday?",Brian asked"mhmm",Freddie hummed.

"wanna tell me why?",Brian then asked softly"i.......i........i'm battling cancer",Freddie admits quietly."they bully me for it"he sniffled.the cap came off.they go back in class,freddie wearing his cap.he then felt the urge to piss.he accidentally wet himself....he had no control over it...."HEY HE PISSED HIMSELF!",Paul laughed,upsetting Freddie.the persian was crying."Paul!Out!",Brian yelled.he bent down to Freddie."hey now,look at me",he says,Freddie does,Brian wiped away the tears,he took Freddie to the boys bathroom,gave him a spare pair of boxers to put on and jogging bottoms,Freddie changed into them.

Brian and Freddie spent the day together.talking,Brian cheering up Freddie,tickling him,telling jokes,hugs.anything.


	2. Take care of me? Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie wets again,gets bullied by Paul and is sick

**__ **

**_ May sixteenth 1990 _ **

**__ **

its a school day,Freddie got to school,went to class,he had felt sick,fever blush on his cheeks,high temperature.he sat down,wrapped up in a hoodie and jeans."Freddie?are you feeling okay today?",Brian asked,Freddie shook his head.Brian puts his hand to Freddie's forehead,"Warm",he mutters.he kept Freddie behind,Freddie had pissed himself again only to be bullied by Paul,Brian always kept spare underwear and pants for Freddie to change into,he let Freddie change.once he does,he took the persian's temperature."high fever",Brian says.

"would you like a glass of water?",Brian asked."mhmm",Freddie hums.he got it and drank it then Brian offered for Freddie to live with him,which the persian accepts.they got going to Freddie's parents first who were made aware.Freddie got his clothes then back into Brian's car."thank you,you don't have to do this",Freddie croaked"I want to,i don't believe your parents actually help you",Brian says"they uh don't",Freddie admits coughing into his arm.They got to Brian's place where Brian currently lived with wife,Chrissie.the two got out the car,Freddie really burning up with a fever,Brian lets them in."Chrissie?i'm home",Brian says.when Freddie collapsed.Chrissie came in."Brian",she says"Chris,he's got...Cancer,his parents aren't even helping him",Brian says"fine",Chrissie gave in.An ambulance was called.Freddie was rushed to the hospital for emergency treatment.Brian and Chrissie following in the car. 

Freddie was hooked up to a heart monitor,oxygen and IV.Also his Chemotherapy was being done too.Chrissie and Brian arrived,Brian went to see Freddie,saw him awake."hey Freddie",Brian says softly,Freddie sat up."how're you feeling?",the older asked"tired",Freddie says.Chrissie came in,Freddie was still hooked up to Chemo.

he hated me it,it made him tired and exhausted.he was soon discharged,just had to finish chemo.Freddie's on the day unit for Chemo,he sat in the chair,letting his doctor change out the bag for Chemo."want anything to eat?",doctor Lilly Stevenson asked him."No,i'm okay",Freddie says,he soon finished his Chemo,Brian stayed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave requests,i accept them,i will do them


	3. Take care of me? Please(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Brian spend the day together after Freddie's Chemotherapy.

__

_**That evening** _

__

Freddie was tired but Brian cheered him up with tickles.right now they had been on the sofa,Chrissie working.She does feel bad for Freddie.Right now Brian was tickling Freddie's sides and tummy making him giggle and squirm with laughter.he got a raspberry to the tummy.Brian kept tickling the persian.


	4. at deaths door......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie passes away......then a miracle happens.

Play song for this chapter

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Z_9-ulTd0s>

* * *

* * *

Over the shoulder leash:

That day.Brian went to teach with some bad news,Freddie had passed away after being admitted into hospital,his fight with cancer got to much for his body to handle."Class,i have some bad news to share",he starts,getting the attention of 27 students,its hard without Freddie,a bright teen."Well.one of you classmates has passed away,this morning",he says.George knew it was Freddie,he and Freddie had been friends for years.he wiped his eyes."a minute silence would be appreciated",Brian spoke.they had a minute silence for Freddie as the slideshow plays,pictures of Freddie with teachers,friends,his closest relationships.

Then Brian got a call,Freddie was on life support,he was brain dead....he gave a thought,asked Chrissie ,they decided to pull the plug,both of them crying,they felt close to Freddie,like he's their own.everyone had gone to the auditorium,Chrissie was there,she's the headmistress.Brian and Chrissie exchange a quick kiss,then hold hands.then it happened....A miracle."chris",Brian says.he showed her the message,they dashed off to the hospital.Brian walked into Freddie's hospital room,awake,alive,eating"hey",Brian says.then it happened"hi.....dad",Freddie spoke..."d d did you just?",Brian stammers,Freddie nodded."fuck it",Brian says.he adopted Freddie then and there,told him.Bought him new clothes,decorated the spare room just for Freddie.

Freddie's on a feeding tube.so Brian had set up a pump in the spare room too for Freddie."Freddie!",he calls.The persian walked in."yes,its yours,welcome home",Brian smiled.Freddie teared up.he was officially almost cancer free.Brian hugged him as the persian cried."hey,its okay",Brian says"i know its all new and overwhelming",he cooed."go change",Brian smiles.Freddie does."look at you so handsome",Brian cooed making him blush and giggle behind his hands."C'mere son",Brian says,holding his arms out,the persian jumped into his arms,feeling them wrap around him.

"its alright honey",Brian says."its alright",he says.Little thing about Brian,is he has anxiety,his service dog is with his parents,his mother dropped off his service dog.he let Freddie pet her,the service dog is a German Shepherd with a vest saying **WORKING DOG DO NOT PET.** But of course,she wasn't working at the moment.They had to go get Groceries.Brian got his service dog harnessed with her vest,her name is Bailey.he got her leash on her,its an over the shoulder leash.the patches were on her.Freddie got his shoes on.in the little pockets were Brian's anxiety medication with water too,treats for Bailey.

They walked to the store."Freddie",Brian warned."don't wander off",he says,the Persian nodded.Bailey alerted Brian by jumping at him,pawing his chest."good girl",he says."heel",he says to her."watch",he says quickly.they had to get more dog food,medication for Freddie,some of Chrissie's favourite perfumes,Brian had been cheating on her with someone else,that person,he saw.his phone went off,Chrissie......

_**(Chrissie,** Brian)_

_**"I know you cheated on me"** _

_"chris...."_

**_"shut it,im moving out!",_ **

_"dont do this to me Chrissie"_

**_"shut up Brian,i dont give a shit anymore,you cheated,im leaving,keep the dog and (Freddie)"_ **

That hurt him,putting his anxiety into full swing,Bailey alerting Brian that he was going into a bad anxiety attack.he got out his medication."Freddie",he warns."i know you talk Freddie,if you want something ask me",Brian says with a small smile,feeling a little faint."D dad",Freddie stammered slightly"i'm okay Freddie",Brian says,despite his head going insane,he collapsed.Waking up hours later,in the hospital,his service dog across his lap.Freddie stood"Freddie,i'm okay honey",Brian says,he sat up.Freddie walked to him"its alright Freddie,i'm okay now",Brian says.he was discharged,he got his trainers on,leashed up Bailey."Bailey,come",he says."watch",he says.they got home only to find Chrissie wasn't joking,she was gone.

Brian ran to the bathroom to be sick.he let it out,he washed out his mouth with water.his phone went off,of course,his side piece.

Roger..........

he answered,letting Roger know what had happened.Freddie's in his room.Brian didn't want to move"Bri?",Roger,"S'open",Brian got out."hey",the younger blonde says.Brian was sick again."let it out Bri",roger comforts him."anxiety sucks,i know",Roger says,holding Brian's hair back."come on,lets get you in bed",Roger says,helping his lover off the floor.Freddie was scared.Brian calls Freddie down for dinner.Roger stayed over,yet Brian was feeling much better.he had taken his medication."hey you",he says to Freddie,who is looking much better.he gave Freddie his medication.he caught sight of his son yawning"you don't have to finish your food",Brian says softly to him,stroking his cheek."would the tube help?",Freddie nodded,he carried Freddie to bed,laying him down,setting up the tube for him,with a feed and the amount Freddie needs."if you need me,come get me",Brian says,Freddie nodded,yawning"goodnight",Brian says"night.....dad",Freddie says,the nightlight goes on,the door is open a little bit,Roger and Brian went to bed,its late at night.when Brian hears Freddie call for him.

Brian went over to Freddie's room"yes honey,what's wrong?",he asked."had a bad dream",Freddie says.also the feed is done too.Brian flushed his sons tube out,disconnected it."Bailey",Brian called.she laid across Freddie's legs,Brian sat with Freddie,arm around him,letting the Persian sleep on him.the two cuddled all night together.Brian keeping his son in his arms.Bailey at the end of the bed.

_ **the next morning** _

"Good morning Freddie",Brian cooed softly,he kissed Freddie's forehead.Bailey went and licked Freddie's face,waking him up."Morning dad",Freddie says,warming up to calling brian,dad.Freddie showered,before breakfast,brian made it,Roger moved in that morning,Bailey got her doggy breakfast.Brian was in his clothes.hoodie and jeans.Freddie's in a T shirt and jeans with trainers,hair brushed and braided.Teeth brushed.he doesn't always depend on his tube.Brian wasn't going to work today,he had an appointment to deal with his anxiety and medication and to get blood tests done.Roger offered to go with him.

Roger had work......that left Freddie,Bailey was ready and waiting.Brian puts on the over the shoulder leash.Freddie and Brian,Bailey too got going to the hospital ,Brian hated it,but it had to be done ,they were in a hospital room,Brian with a T shirt on,IV in his arm to take blood,Freddie playing with Bailey for the time being.the doctor came in,took blood.Brian wasn't allowed his medication during it."Bailey",he says,she lay across his lap."what's up monkey butt?",Brian asked,Freddie giggles"nothin' i'm bored",Freddie whines."gonna have to deal with it honey,we're stuck here for another hour",Brian says. 

"i have to get them done",he added with a yawn.he was having three blood tests done then a normal check up.The nurse cane in,Brian got his check up.then the talk about his medication.he was being put on Valium instead of Xanax.he got it filled after the IV was taken out,arm taped up,he and Freddie got home.Brian had got his new medication,he took a couple.Deciding on doing training with Bailey.

he had to get a few more blood tests done that day.took Roger and Freddie with him.They got going,Brian holding Bailey's leash.they got to the hospital,taken up to the ward needed.Brian put in a private room,took off his jacket,rolled up his sleeve on his right arm.the nurse came in,puts an IV in Brian's right arm.took blood for the first test.Freddie was sat on his phone,"Freddie,what's wrong?",he asked"nothin' ",the persian says."liar",Brian chuckled."C'mere monkey butt",he says,Freddie lay on Brian's left side.Curled up.Bailey laid across Brian's lap,keeping him calm from freaking out.

The second test was done.Brian was exhausted already.Roger ran his hand through the olders hair softly."mm love you rog",Brian says"i love you too",Roger says.then the final test.Brian then was going dizzy from the blood tests.Freddie moved as Roger hits the call button just as Brian went under.fast,his body shutting down from loss of blood,he had a bad seizure.Brian got intubated.Roger felt a squeeze on his hand.the doctor and nurse took out the tube in Brian's throat.Brian was waking up.Freddie was crying,Roger comforting him.Brian looked to his son."honey",Brian got out in his hoarse voice."C'mere",he says,sitting up.Freddie ran to him,his raven hair surrounding his face.Brian held him close,rocking him softly."hey shh now",he cooed."its alright",Brian says."i'm okay Freddie bear",he cooed."i know its scary",he says.

"i'm okay,aren't i?",Brian says,Freddie nodded.burying his head against his dads chest.Brian stroking his hair softly.Freddie was almost done with his chemotherapy.he had to do it.Brian got discharged,they went over to the day Unit,Freddie sat in the chair.Bailey putting her head on Freddie's ankle,the nurse who does it comes in."your dog is so cute",she says"she's my dog,service dog",Brian says."we see a lot of Service dogs here",she says.

Freddie was hooked up to his Chemotherapy,IV in his arm.Brian kissed his head."Bailey,down",Brian says,Bailey lay down on the floor.


	5. Daddy?i'm sick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets sick with flu,burning up badly,Brian takes him to the doctor only to be told,the poor boy has to have arse medication.Freddie's fear of doctors gets worse yet Freddie's cancer free.

_ **Freddie:19** _

_ **Brian:34** _

_ **Doctors office with Dr Browning** _

Freddie had got sick with flu,burning up a lot"I don't wanna go!",Freddie whined at his father(Brian)."you have to,i'm sure you don't wanna be sick forever",Brian says,doing up the persian's shoe laces."I.Don't.wanna.go!",Freddie says"tell me why",Brian says"is someone scared of the doctor?",he asked,Freddie nodded."honey,its okay",Brian says."doctors help people get better,like i got Bailey for my anxiety,i'm getting better",Brian says."should we bring bailey?",he asked,Freddie nodded,he helped Brian leash up Bailey."wanna walk or car?",Brian asked"Car",Freddie sniffled,he sneezed into his arm.They got into the car,made their way to the doctors office.Brian pulled up outside,Freddie got out the car,Brian used the over the shoulder leash.

Brian signs in Freddie.got taken to the children's Unit."Freddie May?",Dr Browning calls.Brian carried him.setting him down on the bed once getting to the doctors room.brian explained what was going on,Freddie had to have an injection in his bottom.Brian held his hand,calming him down as it was done"its okay freddie,you're being so brave",he cooed.Freddie was then prescribed suppositories.For his fever and one for his vomiting.Brian carries him."shh honey,its alright",Brian cooed.they got home,three hours had already passed.Freddie had to have his medication,he tried to have a bowel moment.he couldn't.he eventually did.he came down"did you wash your hands?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded"my tummy hurts",he sniffled"i know,its time for the medicine",Brian says,he laid Freddie on the sofa on his side.he grabbed the medication,"its okay, Freddie,it wont hurt",he says"like you were brave with the doctor,think of something nice",Brian cooed.

The medication was done."shh,all done",Brian says"all done",he says,Bailey came over.Roger came home from work."awe",he says"Freddie's not well",Brian says."he's had his medication",he added.Freddie was falling asleep."don't fight it,go to sleep",Brian cooed,stroking his cheek.Freddie fell asleep.Roger and Brian kiss. then it happened,Freddie wet himself."D daddy",Brian hears him whimper"shh,its okay,i'll run you a bubble bath hmm?",he says,Freddie nodded.Brian got him in the bath."its okay",Brian cooed."nothing to be sorry for,okay?",Brian says,Freddie nodded.Freddie was soon got out the bath before his fever went up more.he collapsed,hitting his head.

Brian called an ambulance,(Roger is a paramedic ,wink wink).Roger kept Freddie's head still.the ambulance arrived,Freddie was placed onto a spinal board,using head blocks to keep his head still.Freddie was put into the ambulance,IV put in his arm,Roger's allowed to treat Freddie.he gave him an IV drug to bring down his fever.Once getting to the hospital,Freddie was rushed to Resus.hooked up to the ECG,IV too,oxygen clip and mask,they had got the X rays.FReddie ended up with a mild concussion.Brian was panicking,trying not to cry.he calmed down,Roger rushed home to get to Brian before he passes out"Brian!",he yells,his boyfriend had passed out on the floor."Shit",he says,he got Brian onto his side,grabbing the medication before injecting it into Brian's upper arm.

"its alright,you're gonna be okay",Roger muttered,he rolled Brian onto his back.tapped his cheek a few times with two fingers.Brian was starting to wake up,"hey,its okay",Roger says."you passed out,i've given you the medication",he added."Freddie's feeling okay,they're taking care of him",Roger says.Roger carefully helped Brian to stand up."there you go",Roger says."do you want to go and see Freddie?",he asked,Brian nodded."stay there",Roger says,keeping brian on the sofa,Brian had managed to cut his head open.roger came back,stitched it up"there you go,its alright",he cooed.Brian felt like he had failed as a parent."Brian,tell me what you're thinking about?",Roger says"i'm a crap parent Rog",Brian says"No,you're not,Freddie loves you,you're the best parent,he could ask for Brian",Roger says.

Brian pushed him away,got up,walked to the kitchen,he was upset."Brian?I wasn't lying",Roger says"leave me alone,i'm a shit parent,i know i am!",Brian roared,his emotions taking over"stop that",Roger says."don't make me sedate you",he says."I'm not a good parent",Brian again down talks himself."that's it",Roger says.he pinned Brian to the floor,grabbed the booty juice(arse sedation)."are you going to stop down talking yourself?",he asked,Brian hums."alright,i'll keep it on me,one more word of negativity i will do it",Roger warned.they got to the hospital.Freddie was in the children's ward.Roger kept hold of Brian's wrist."don't you dare",Roger warns,"take a deep breath",he says,Brian does.they walked into the room.Freddie was asleep."yeah,he was sedated for lashing out,it had to be done,he wouldn't calm down without you,we had to sedate him and handcuff him to the bed",Roger says.

"Freddie,daddy's here now",Brian says softly,kissing his forehead,stroking his cheek."D daddy?",Freddie stammers,waking up"i'm right here",Brian says.Roger undid the handcuffs.Brian picked up his son,setting him down on his lap."feeling better?",he asked,Freddie nodded."he's had medication",Roger says."you'll be okay darling"Brian says to Freddie."My tummy hurts a little",Freddie says."does someone want tummy rubs?",Freddie nodded,he got tummy rubs.resting his head against Brian's shoulder.Then Freddie went mental,Brian and Roger pinned him down to the bed"careful Rog",Brian warned."Freddie did hit his head",he says.Roger nods."its alright",Brian says."i'm sorry Freddie",Roger says,he grabbed the booty juice,Brian looked away.Roger injected it into Freddie's arse cheek"good boy Freddie",he says,then Freddie bucked,sending Brian to the floor"i'm okay Rog",he says."Freddie's sedated",Roger says,getting a bandage around Freddie's left wrist getting it into a sling.he put the blanket on Freddie,feeling him squirm with discomfort.

Freddie was semi~aware."where does it hurt?",Roger asked,Freddie was falling asleep due to the sedation"Roger,brush your thumb over his hip",Brian says,Roger does getting a reaction,he pulled down Freddie's jeans a little."fuck",he says.Roger grabs an ice pack and puts it to the bruise.it took a couple hours for Freddie to wake up."hey teddy bear",Roger says."feeling okay?",he asked,Freddie shook his head."what hurts",Roger asked"Hip",Freddie says"you've got a nasty bruise on your hip",Roger says.Brian was sat by the bed,arms crossed."i'm not happy with you",Brian says to Freddie."don't go daddy",Freddie says.Brian left without a word.he stood outside the hospital.he smoked three cigarettes.he was pissed off.felt like he failed as a parent."Brian harold may!you made your son cry",Roger says"i'm a shit parent Roger,i know",Brian says.

"don't need to fucking remind me!",he says."i'll go,you wont see me again,keep Freddie",he spat.

"don't you dare fucking leave",Roger says."i'm a shit parent Roger,i know that.I can't do everything to save him!",Brian yelled."he's your son,brian,get in there,comfort him!",Roger says."fuck you Roger",Brian spat."Get your arse back in there,comfort Freddie,he's scared shitless",Roger says."do it yourself",Brian says.he started walking away."don't walk away from me",Roger says"fuck off Roger",Brian snarled.Fredde was discharged,the nurse walked him out,"Daddy",he cried.Brian didn't listen and ran.he got as far as the taxi rank.he kept walking,a hundred thoughts going on his mind.he needed to be alone with Bailey,he got home,walked to his shared bedroom,Bailey jumped onto Brian's lap.comforting him as he cried.Bailey kept him calm.he soon calmed down enough,he got changed.laid in bed with Bailey.the front door slammed shut,

Brian held his tears back,turned away,back facing the door,he was crying again.he cried into his pillow,the door opened"Brian?baby,i'm sorry",Roger."l leave me alone Roger,",Brian quietly says."i'm sorry for what i said",Roger says"Leave me alone!",Brian snapped."Brian,look at me",Roger says softly,only to get flipped off and a pillow thrown at him."Brian,look at me",he says."Go away Roger,i know you hate me,leave me already",Brian sniffled"babe",Roger says"Fuck off",Brian spat."look at me",Roger says.he pinned down Brian,made him face him"get the fuck off me",Brian spat"don't make me sedate you!",Roger says."i want you to and tell Freddie you're okay and you need to comfort him",Roger says. 

Brian couldn't bring himself to do it.he stayed in the bedroom,didn't eat dinner.Roger knew something was up.he knew Brian hated to be yelled at.Brian was emotionally and verbally abused by Chrissie.he was upset."Brian?are you feeling okay?",Roger asked"i'm fine Roger",Brian lied"Brian,i know what happened with you and Chrissie,she hurt you",Roger says"chrissie never hurt me,she loved me,i loved her",Brian lied again"she verbally and emotionally abused you Brian,i know what happened,you can't hide it forever",Roger says."She never hurt me Roger,Chrissie loved me,i loved her."Brian says."Stop lying",Roger says"i'm not",Brian says."then you'll be happy to know she's downstairs",Roger says.Brian pushed roger away,purposely knocking him into the closet door.

"Dad?",Freddie says,only to be ignored by his father.Roger went and sat with Freddie,Chrissie and Brian talked outside"what are you doing here?",he asked"i missed you",she says"chris,i can't keep hiding the truth,Roger knows about it",Brian sighed,feeling his ex,cup his cheek."forget the past Brian,i've changed,you know that",Chrissie says."Am i a bad parent?",he asked"No,you're not Brian,i think you're a great parent",she smiled."I don't think i am Chris",he says"yes you are Brian",she says,she wiped his tears."i feel like i failed as a parent Chris,to Freddie",he says,almost crying."don't say that Brian",she says"its true Chrissie",he says."No,its not Brian",she says.her lips brush his cheek.

Brian eventually buried his face in her neck with her whispering sweet words."come back to mine",she says.they do.they got to Chrissie's.they bathe together to relax."you need to relax",Chrissie says,as she sat against Brian's chest."i missed you too Chris",he says.they got out the bath,Brian puts on a jumper and jogging bottoms after putting on clean boxers.Chrissie chucked on one of Brian's shirts,her jogging bottoms "come here love",she purred,Brian would easily submit to her,they laid so Brian had his head buried into her neck.he yawned."don't fight it love",she softly tells him as he falls asleep,he did against her.with her arm wrapped around him,"Goodnight Bri,love you",she whispers,putting a blanket on him,she went up to bed.

 _ **The next morning**_

"Good Morning Brian",She says softly,stroking his curls."Morning Chris",he smiles softly.they got up and dressed,Brian made them breakfast,the doorbell went.Brian made them pancakes with blueberries and strawberries,syrup too.he turned around,swallowed hard.his **'Boyfriend'** and son.Brian froze before blacking out.Roger ran over to him,dragged him into the living room with the help of Chrissie.Roger injects the medication into Brian's upper left arm,then tapping his cheek twice with two fingers."there you go",he says."Brian,Brian ,do you know where you are?",Roger asked"chrissie's",Brian says."do you remember me?",Roger asked,Brian nods."what's my name",Roger asked"Roger",Brian says"good",Roger says.

"why are you here?",Brian asked"first,you left Bailey,second.......you'll hate me,Freddie misses you,your his father",roger says.Brian needed a moment,Roger helps him up.Brian felt as if he was gonna sick.he ran to the bathroom to be sick.Chrissie dashed after him,knowing.she rubs his back in small circles."let it out Brian",she says."let it out",she says.Brian washed out his mouth,brushed his teeth."Come on love",she says.they got downstairs,Brian having to put his weight on Chrissie."he's gonna faint again",Roger says.Brian does,Roger got him on the sofa,another dose of medication.Brian started waking up."hey",Roger says.Brian sat up."Freddie",he says.Freddie backed away,that hurt him a lot.Brian tried not to cry.he couldn't hold it,walked off to the bedroom,slamming the door behind him.

he sat down on the floor,crying,his own son doesn't want to talk to him."daddy?",Brian hears Freddie quietly say.Brian took a breath,unlocked the door."C'mere Freddie",he says.Freddie ran to him,"i'm okay honey,i promise",Brian cooed.he blew a raspberry on his sons tummy making him squeal"there we go!",Brian smiled.he held Freddie like a baby,tickling his tummy with a fluffy feather.Freddie giggles and squeals."tickle tickle tickle",Brian chuckled."here comes the tickle monster!",he says,attacking Freddie sides and tummy in tickles.Freddie squeals."tickle tickle tickle!",he teased Freddie."Daddy!",the persian squealed.then a came massive raspberry his tummy.Freddie squealed loudly."Daddy!Piggy back",Freddie giggles."i'm to old",Brian says.

he then tickled under Freddie's arms.making him giggle then got his feet with a fluffy feather between the toes,Freddie couldn't pull his feet away."tickle tickle",Brian teased his son."someone's got ticklish tootsies",Brian teased."D daddy!",Freddie laughs."coochie coo",Brian smiled.he pulled Freddie into a hug,feeling his son start crying."What's wrong?",he asked."missed you daddy",Freddie sniffled."i'm okay",Brian cooed."i was only feeling down",he says.he tickled Freddie again,grabbing a big fluffy feather duster and tickling Freddie's tummy.he giggled.then he wet himself.Brian bathed him then got him into a diaper,padded and fluffy.then into jogging bottoms and a hoodie."does that feel nice?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded.Brian uses a big fluffy feather to tickle under his sons chin and down his neck making him squeal.he blew raspberries on Freddie's tummy.Freddie laughs."tickle tickle tickle",Brian teased.he tickled freddie's sides.making him squeal."Daddy,i'm tired",Freddie yawns."bedtime then",Brian says.he and Freddie got into bed,Freddie against his dads chest,sound asleep.

Brian kissed his head,falling asleep with his son in his arms."G'night",he cooed.

_ **the next day** _

"Freddie,wakey wakey",Brian says."what's wrong?",he asked"My tummy hurts",Freddie whimpers.Brian got the thermometer"Christ,40C",he sighed.he still had the medication.Brian took him to the doctor,same prescription as before.they got home,got Freddie stripped to his boxer shorts with a kiss on the head.Brian got him on the sofa with a fluffy blanket,the persian snuggled into.with a pillow as well."go to sleep for a bit,i'll wake you when its time",Brian smiled,Freddie nods tiredly.Brian kissed his forehead.Freddie fell asleep.hours passed,it hit 11AM.Medication....."Freddie,wake up,its time for the medication",Brian softly says."hey",he smiled,he gave Freddie time to wake up,go for a bowel moment,then he came back crying"have you been sick?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded"my tummy really hurts",he whimpers"i know it hurts",Brian says."on your side",he says,he got out the medication,the suppository."think of something nice",Brian cooed,he was quick to do it.

"all done",he says.he rubs Freddie's back.he pulled up Freddie's boxer shorts.the hours passed,it had been two hours."Do you want anything to eat?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded with a yawn.Brian made Freddie a small snack and a juice drink.


End file.
